


Under the Shower of Sakura

by Valgus



Category: Free!
Genre: (Sorta.), Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Fluff, It starts in high school to the future hence the future tag., M/M, Makoto and Haru hid the fact that they're together in school.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honda Sakura caught her two famous senpais of swimming club kissing on the school's rooftop one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Shower of Sakura

Honda Sakura was just another second year female student in Iwatobi High School. The only thing that differed her from the other students was probably the fact that her parents owned a convenience store not too far from the train station. Since next year was the year she must decided on what she wanted to be, Sakura started to work on his parents’ convenience store just to try working world.

It was the beginning of spring when Sakura returned to school. Just right after the new class started, she was appointed as class leader after another candidate, Ryuugazaki Rei, turned the title down. Sakura knew Ryuugazaki-kun. He was in the swimming club and their club was quite successful, unlike Sakura’s half-hearted manga club. Ryuugazaki-kun was also a class leader back in the first year, so Sakura was told to see him if she wanted to know what kind of work a class leader supposed to do.

Everyone in the school knew that the swimming club always eat at the rooftop, so that was where Sakura had to go to find Ryuugazaki-kun. Ryuugazaki-kun usually ate there with Hazuki-kun, Matsuoka-san, and two seniors, Nanase-senpai and Tachibana-senpai.

Sakura couldn’t help but to feel giddy by the expectation of seeing Nanase-senpai and Tachibana-senpai up close. The girls had been talking about the two senpai of swimming club loudly after they caught everyone’s attention by winning that tournament. Sakura herself thought Nanase-senpai was really beautiful and that Tachibana-senpai was absolutely adorable, but she never had the courage to bid them good morning or good evening. They always looked like they had their own world and Sakura couldn’t help but to envy their closeness.

“They’re probably gay,” said one of her senpai in manga club one day.

Some girls made noises while Sakura laughed, “I heard they’re childhood friends.”

“Well, yeah, like in some manga, childhood friends usually become lover, right?” the senpai giggled.

Sakura wondered whether two guys loving each other actually existed in real life Japan as she climbed the stairs. Maybe this time she would actually say something to Nanase-senpai and Tachibana-senpai.

She stopped before the door to the roof and opened it to a sight she felt like she shouldn’t be seeing.

Nanase-senpai was sitting on Tachibana-senpai’s lap, his back on the taller boy’s chest, and their head faced each other, with their lips just an inch away.

“I-I-I’m sorry!” Sakura stuttered and left immediately after slamming the door behind her. No one was there but those two senpai, so Ryuugazaki-kun must be somewhere else.

She returned to the class, red-faced and sweating.

Apparently, she was wrong about two guys loving each other in real life Japan.

*)*

It was late at night on the convenience store when Sakura was cleaning off the cashier counter. The place ran twenty-four hours and the staff for the next shift would come in half an hour. 

Someone came but Sakura didn’t pay attention. Two people came, actually, and they only bought two bottles of water. Sakura looked at the customers and gasped, “N-Nanase-senpai and Tachibana-senpai!”

Nanase-senpai was glaring at her while Tachibana-senpai fidgeting behind his back.

“You saw,” Nanase-senpai spoke to her, voice low and almost dangerous.

Sakura felt her palms became extremely sweaty, “I-I-I’m not going to tell anyone, I swear!”

Nanase-senpai was still glaring at her.

Tachibana-senpai patted Nanase-senpai’s shoulder, “Stop scaring her, Haru-chan. She said she wouldn’t tell anyone.”

Nanase-senpai glared back at Tachibana-senpai before stomping away, leaving Tachibana-senpai and Sakura on the counter.

“Ah, please forgive him,” the green-eyed male smiled at Sakura. After several beats, he blushed, probably from realising that Sakura had caught them kissing. Tachibana-senpai coughed and pulled out his wallet, “So… how much for two bottles of water?”

Sakura was halfway scanning the bottle when Nanase-senpai was back with a box of extra-sized condom and a bottle of lube.

“H-H-Haru-chan!” cried Tachibana-senpai, blushing so furiously he was red to ears.

Sakura didn’t know where to look.

But, _God_ , the thought of Tachibana-senpai and Nanase-senpai being together _together_ made her heart raced.

*)*

Since then, they somehow became some sort of accomplice. Nanase-senpai and Tachibana-senpai would come whenever they see Sakura attending the cashier so they could buy their, well, stuffs, without being judged.

Sakura then observed that when they were only three of them were on the store, Tachibana-senpai would hold Nanase-senpai’s hand and vice versa. Sometimes Nanase-senpai didn’t even hesitate to kiss Tachibana-senpai in front of her and Sakura felt like she was part of super secret organization.

*)*

One day before winter break, Nanase-senpai invited Sakura to visit his house. Naturally, when she arrived there at 10 in the morning, Tachibana-senpai was there.

They must be having some sort of sleepover, judging from the slight clutter on the living room and the fact that Tachibana-senpai smelled exactly like Nanase-senpai when he escorted Sakura inside the house.

She sat in front of her two senpais, confused as to why they did that.

“Honda-san,” Tachibana-senpai started talking.

“Ah, just ‘Sakura’ is fine,” she chuckled awkwardly.

“Then you can call us Haruka and Makoto,” Nanase-senpai—no, Haruka-senpai said.

Sakura smiled a little, “Okay, Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai.”

Makoto-senpai smiled back, “Sakura, we wanted to thank you. We’ll be busy from now on until the end of the year since we’re on our third year, so we don’t know when we’ll have the chance to talk to you again.”

Sakura couldn’t help but to smile even wider, “I don’t think I help you two with anything, though.”

Haruka-senpai was the one who talk now, “You might not feel it, but you accept us.”

Makoto-senpai finished his sentence, “That’s possibly the best thing a former stranger could do for us.”

They smiled at each other before smiling at Sakura.

For reasons she didn’t understand, Sakura felt like crying.

*)*

Ten years later, Sakura stood outside the white building in a pink gown. Next to her was Ryuugazaki-kun—no, Rei-kun—whose tie was matching Nagisa-kun's. Nagisa-kun stood just next to Rei-kun and didn't try to hide the fact that he was sobbing violently with happiness. And before them, walking down the aisle under rain of sakura petals, were Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai in suit and smile.

Sakura brought her hands to her face and let herself cried this time.

They were no longer just far senpais in the distance. They weren’t just Tachibana-senpai and Nanase-senpai for her anymore.

They were now Tachibana Makoto and Tachibana Haruka.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this drabble could be written better, but I have no energy left.
> 
> I just really want to write MakoHaru from perspective of someone other than them or characters in Free. So I created Sakura. (And, dear God, I'd do anything to be in her position so I can be the sole witness of their relationship, LOL.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
